Príncipes de chocolate
by wendywisly
Summary: Crees en ese príncipe azul montado en su corsel blanco en el pie de tu ventana portando una bonita espada con la que tuvo que matar a horribles bestías para estar con tigo? "esos solo salen en las peliculas" dijo alguien, tal vez tenga razon... tal vez no... "tal vez sí existirian pero solo de chocolate" sera que tiene razón? descubrelo ;)


Príncipes de chocolate

Hola :D se que tarde milenios en subir nueva historia y a lo mejor ya ni se acordaban de mi jajaja pero le quiero traer este fic tendrá segunda parte, les adelanto… 3:)  
esta primera parte será contada o vista a los ojos de helga, la segunda parte será a los ojos de arnold, espero que les guste, les quiero decir que se vale dar opiniones o sugerencias ;)

Nota importante: hey arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig, los inventados son para darle narrativa al fic

o.O.o

En un lugar de hillwood, específicamente en la casa de los Pataki, justo en su recamara estaba una joven rubia de 17 años con ojos azules acostada viendo hacia la ventana…

"_día nublado apunto de llover, otras vez sola por culpa de Olga, arnold con su novia perfecta, phoebe visitando a sus abuelos… definitivamente son las peores vacaciones del año" _ baja a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando abre el refrigerador se da cuenta de que… -PERFECTO!, no hay que comer que mas me podrá pasar?!-_ se tranquilizó _–bien supongo que tendré que ir a comprar algo- tomo su suéter morado, cartera y sus llaves, saliendo se dio cuenta de que estaba chispeando, siguió caminando hasta que en la esquina sintió que alguien le tapó con su paraguas, por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse al recordar un día en el preescolar, giro su mirada lentamente hasta que se topó un joven ojos color miel, tez blanca, cabello café claro quien le estaba sonriendo…

-Darío!?-

-hola Helga querida!- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-si, hola… que haces aquí?-

-bueno, mi madre me encargo unas cosas de la plaza, este camino me quedaba cerca lo tome y doblando la esquina te vi saliendo de tu casa sin paraguas y ahora estoy platicando contigo… por? Te molesto?-

-amm… no yo también iba a la plaza, solo que me tomo por sorpresa tu presencia, nada más-

-te escucho un poco triste… todo bien?-

-si, seguro-

La miro por unos segundos con algo de duda a su respuesta

-bueno… quieres que te acompañe a la plaza?-

-vamos a la misma plaza cierto?-

-mm… pues si es la única plaza- lo dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz

-está bien, vamos- siguieron caminando, Darío compartía su paraguas

-sirve que platicamos de muchas cosas-

-pues escupe-

Darío era un muy buen amigo de Helga desde la secundaria, sabia su profundo secreto, su forma de pensar con respecto a muchos temas era igual que la de helga, tal vez por esa razón se llevaba un poco mejor con helga que con phoebe, tenía gustos muy diferentes a los de otros chicos de su edad puesto que era homosexual aunque no lo parecía, ya que a simple vista parecía todo un Casanova, un Donjuán cualquiera hasta su voz era gruesa , era un poco más alto que helga, pero solo se mostraba tal cual era cuando estaban solos, por eso entendía a helga…

Después de un par de minutos más llegaron a la plaza…

-muy bien, tu por que vas?- pregunto Helga mirando todos los locales

-pues voy por una larga lista de mandado y tu?-

-digamos que igual?-

-igual? Tus papas te dieron lista?-

-darío… sabes bien que les importa un comino mi existencia-

-bueno por un momento pensé que habían cambiado-

-eso sí sería un verdadero milagro…-

-los milagros existen-

-já, no me hagas reír- se cruzó de brazos

-dime porque venias sola a la plaza?-

-porque no hay nada que comer en mi casa-

-y tus papas?-

-en… Bolivia con OL-GA!-

-así que te dejaron sola?—

-sip-

-y phoebe?... a! ya me acorde está en una ciudad cerca, no?-

-si…fue a visitar a sus abuelos creo que llega en la otra semana-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un local grande tipo supermercado…

-bien…. Te acompaño para tus compras o nos dividimos y nos vemos aquí?-

-mm… la verdad no se ni lo que voy a comprar, te parece si te acompaño y en el camino veo que me llevo?-

-me parece bien…comenzamos con el pasillo de… lácteos-

Y así recorrieron casi todos los pasillos del local, pasaron por el pasillo de regalos, donde algo o alguien detuvo a helga…

-Mira… no es ese arnold?-

Darío entre cerró los ojos para alcanzar a ver bien

-si… parece que está viendo peluches-

-de seguro es para su noviecita "buenos modales"!-

-"buenos modales"? como se llama en realidad?-

-se llama… irina Clark- hiso una mueca como si hubiera probado algo desagradable- es tan dulce, empalagosa y fresa que me dan ganas de vomitar-

-mira… no se ve tan animado-

Efectivamente arnold estaba observando un osito pequeño de felpa blanco con un cara de aburrimiento, lo puso bajo su brazo y dio unos pasos pero sin despegar la vista del estante de peluches, se detuvo cuando vio otro oso de peluche más grande que el que había tomado, era café no lo vieron muy bien como era ya que estaban un poquito lejos, a arnold se le dibujo una sonrisa pero con ojos melancólicos… después de unos minutos vieron como una chica un poco chaparra, morena cabello chino se le acercaba como si sus intenciones fuera el de espantarlo después puso sus manos tapando sus ojos…

-mira esa es Irina- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo –de seguro para ella son los estúpidos osos de felpa-

-mm… interesante-

-que? Que es interesante?-

-pues mira-

Arnold después de que Irina dejara de taparle la vista le enseño el oso pequeño, la respuesta de ella no se hiso esperar y dio un gran grito agudo que se escucho hasta donde estaban ellos después se lanzo contra él casi tirándolo…

-wuacala, eso es interesante?! mejor vamos ver tanta miel derramarse me da ganas de vomitar – el coraje envolvía cada una de sus palabras

-dirás… ver a una arpía venenosa enredándosele a tu amor-

-creo que otras palabras no definían tan bien esta escena, bueno… ya compraste todo?- mientras terminaba de hablar dirigía una mirada como cuchillas a la pareja del otro extremo…

-si anda vámonos de aquí, no quiero ser responsable y cómplice de un asesinato jaja-

-creo que es lo mejor- al dar la vuelta choco con un señor sin cabello que llevaba varios productos en las manos los cuales terminaron en el piso, el señor la fulmino con la mirada…

-oye fíjate por donde caminas niña!-

La gota que derramo el vaso, aparte de la escena que vio que casi le causa un paro cardiaco, llega un tipejo a portase hostil

-¡DISCULPE USTED PERO NO TENGO OJOS EN LA NUCA! PARA NOTAR QUE UN PELON VA PASANDO!-

-muy bien es hora de irnos de aquí- Darío la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar

-idiota- helga escucho al señor, para su mal humor se volteo sin ser soltada de Darío y le alzo el dedo mayor al sujeto. Este solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero Darío la volvió jalar y se volteo…

-tranquila… cielos helga casi toda la plaza te escuchó- se lo dijo en un susurro fuerte

-no exageres Darío, simplemente… estoy exasperada!-

-espero que con migo no-

-no contigo no- llegaron a las cajas, la fila estaba muy larga -o si… por no dejar que le dijera unas cuantas cosas más a ese pelón-

-oye, solo porque estas exasperada no quiere decir que te desquites con quien se te ponga enfrente-

-mmm… tienes razón-

-enserio? Tu? Dando la razón a los demás?-

-no… solo quería ver que cara ponías, y además todas las personas tienen derecho a enojarse a desquitarse como ellos quieran- se cruzó de brazos y avanzaron a la tremenda cola de personas

-pues por primera vez estoy en desacuerdo contigo-

-enserio?- el sarcasmo acentúo la palabra

-si aunque le cueste creerlo señorita-

-eres un desastre-

-bueno yo no soy la bipolar-

Helga le saco la lengua, Darío le hizo el mismo gesto los dos después del acto se rieron…

-viste… bi-po-lar-

Solo sonrió, segundos después escucharon una voz demasiado peculiar para helga…  
-helga querida!- la voz más chillona que Darío había escuchado

-ho…-no pudo terminar porque Irina la abrazo con algo de fuerza, helga tenia unbrazo abajo y con el otro apenas si le daba unas palmaditas

-me da tanto gusto verte-

-si… lo que digas- rodo los ojos, irina giro la cabeza y vio a Darío, al instante abrió los ojos como plato

-pero si hola… me llamo Irina Clark- le estiró la mano

-a si, hola me llamo Darío Thompson- la saludo de igual modo

-y que casualidad verte por aquí, vienes sola?- le pregunto helga haciéndose pasar como si no hubiera visto nada

-ay no, vengo con mi novio arnold- volteo a ver a sus espaldas- a mira ahí viene!-

Helga dirigió su mirada a donde señalo irina y vio a arnold acercándose

-hola helga-

-hola Arnoldo-

-perdon?-

-que?- los dos se sacaron de onda

-por que le dices "Arnoldo" a mi chiqui-

Helga se quedo boquiabierta, pero con un volcán a punto de explotar…

-irina… te recuerdo que helga y yo nos conocemos desde el preescolar-

-pero…-

-hola dario como estas- se apresuro a decirle a Darío

-bien bien gracias y tu?-

-amm… también-

-ocea como? Ustedes ya se conocen?- volvió a preguntar

-si irina, desde la secundaria-

-y porque no me habías contado de él?-

-irina luego platicamos si?-

-bueno como sea, por cierto ustedes dos que son?- señalo a helga y a Darío

-bueno y porque te inte…- helga iba a contestarle algo pero recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Darío

-bueno… solo estoy esperando la respuesta de helga- paso su brazo por los hombros de helga

-oo ya veo y para cuando helguita?-

-irina me acompañas por unas cosas que me faltaron?- arnold interrumpió a irina

-si chiqui- le dio un beso, helga quien estaba roja de furia dirigió la mirada a otra parte –bueno corazón nos vemos luego… hay pero que no te de pena que alguien como dario este tras tus huesitos-

-que?- la fulminaba con la mirada

-sii, mira que roja te pusiste… bueno- le da su beso en el cachete –nos vemos- se dirigió a dario –adioos luego nos vemos-

-si adiós- dándose la vuelta irina helga también lo hiso

Arnold solo se despidió con la mano y el único que le devolvió el gesto fue Darío ya que helga ya estaba en la caja poniendo sus cosas, se acerco e hizo lo mismo…

-porque dijiste eso eh?- apoyo su mano en la cadera mientras la señorita pasaba sus productos –acaso ya te volteaste?- lo dijo con un poco de burla

-já a pesar de que le está llevando el tren del coraje esta bromeando señorita Pataki, y no, no me eh "volteado! Simplemente quise probar algo-

-y que si se puede saber?-

-pues algo que no te puedo decir-

-te hare que me lo digas con la ayuda de betsy y los cinco vengadores que me ayuden que aún son jóvenes, te parece bien?-

-ni con eso harás que hable-

-ash!-

Salieron de la plaza y empezaron a caminar…

-como sigues?-

-de que?- se le notaba luego luego lo enojada que seguía

-pues de lo hechos sucedidos con esa arpía-

-de maravilla eh- no le quedo de otra más que el sarcasmo

-bueno pues te propongo algo para olvidar todo eso-

-que? Contar ovejas o que?-

-pues no, si no que no se… tal vez ver películas, cantar, leche con chocolate, videojuegos, música, en tu casa-

-en conclusión una pijamada?- alzo las dos cejas que ahora tenía

-no cualquier pijamada, una pijamada C.H.E-

-no lo sé, esas cosas no son para mí y no estoy de humor para… eso-

-por favor helga es precisamente para eso, levantarte el ánimo-

-mm…no-

-por favor?!-

-pero porque C.H.E-

-hay me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no sepas esas letras, significa Cambio de Humor Especial-

-te lo acabas de inventar verdad?-

-mm… si jejeje-

Se quedo pensando…

-bueno está bien-

-esa es la actitud jovencita-

-si lo que digas, pero nada de pintarse las uñas ni nada de eso eh?-

-ese tampoco es mi estilo, te puedo decir que te va a gustar tanto que vas a querer otra-

-si claro cómo no-

-no lo veas como una pijamada si no que como una fiesta-

-fiesta de dos?-

-si-

-estás loco-

Llegaron a la casa de helga

-bueno, llegamos nos vemos al rato vale?-

-pero traes tú la botana y que tenga chilito-

-si, lo que tu digas-

-bueno entonces adiós-

-adiós-

Abrió la puerta y entró aun seguía tan enojada que ni siquiera le importo que los artículos se quedaran en la mesa solo corrió a su habitación, se aventó a la cama y grito con todas sus fuerzas contra su almohada, un grito de odio, dolor, y que necesitaba a toda costa quitárselo del pecho, se le escapaban una tras otras lagrimas que parecían de cristal que también expresaban todo lo que tenia su alma y corazón, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese trago amargo esa tarde, uno de tantos que le a tocado pasar…

-porque no te puedo apartar de mi vida?- lo dijo sollozando

Siguió así hasta que se quedo dormida…

Continuara…

o.O.o

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo el primer capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, tratare de subir el próximo en la otra semana no sé si fue algo largo o corto :D

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
